


Semantics

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Sandburg never uses the word ‘lie’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote in response to a prompt on LJ comm 1_million_words

Blair Sandburg never uses the word ‘lie’.

“Okay, Chief,” Jim’s tone may be impatient, but Blair can see the way the corners of his eyes are crinkling slightly. “Admit it. You lied back there. You’ve never-”

“Aw, come on, Jim. That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” Blair gives a little hop/skip to catch up. Damn Jim’s freakishly long legs. “Sure, I embellished the truth a little…”

“You mean, lied.” The corner of Jim’s mouth lifts. He’s doing his best not to smile.

“No! No, really – it was more of a… of a…  _blurring_  of the hard line between-” Jim lengthens his stride and Blair trots a few steps ahead of him and turns, walking backwards now, his hands weaving a complex structure in the air between them. “Okay, so maybe I obfuscated a little. Maybe I-”

“Lied.”

“Embellished,” Blair counters indignantly.

Jim stops, crosses his arms and stares down at Blair with that arrogant tilt of the head that clearly says “I hear what you say but I don’t believe it”. His eyebrow rises just a fraction of an inch.

It’s a bit like waving a red rag in front of a bull. “Look, all I said was-”

Jim’s chin lifts. “I know what you said. And it was a lie.”

“No! A bit of hyperbole, maybe...”

Jim rolls his eyes, starts walking again. Grinning, Blair falls into step. But Jim hasn’t finished yet. “You can’t even say it, can you, Sandburg?”

“Say what?” Now he’s genuinely confused. Until the light dawns. “Well, why should I?”

“Never mind ‘why’, just say it. Say the word.”

“But-“

“I  _dare_  you.”

Blair snickers. “Really, Jim? Are we in third grade now?”

Jim stops, planting himself firmly in Blair’s path. “I just want to hear you say the word.”

“You want to hear me say the word.” Blair sighs. “Okay. Fine. The word… the word is… luh… luhh…”

Jim smirks.


End file.
